Wolves
by Foxcoz
Summary: UA - Les couleurs agressives des néons et la lumière douce de la flamme du briquet donnent à Sirius un côté vieille légende urbaine, quelque chose de secret et de mystérieux.


**Disclamer:** Personnages à JK Rowling ; merci d'avoir ruiné ma vie et de l'avoir rendue plus belle à la fois.

 **Rating:** T - jurons en tout genre un peu partout, mention de violence et de troubles mentaux (anxiété, TCA). Rien de trop méchant, je pense, mais mieux vaut être prudent.

 **Soundtrack:** Il y a un petit lien qui mène à mon compte 8tracks sur mon profil, et vous pouvez écouter le mix _wolves_ pendant votre lecture.

 **Note:** Le petit AU qui trainait dans ma tête depuis des mois et qui a fini par se transformer en one-shot de 26 pages. Ça m'est jamais arrivé de ma vie, et pour le coup, je commence vraiment à me dire que le mois de novembre a eu une bonne influence après-coup, en plus de me faire écrire tous les jours pendant un mois. Et puis les Maraudeurs sont géniaux, foutrement inspirants, et Sirius et Remus c'est un peu un OTP depuis toujours.

A l'intention de ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, j'ai un groupe facebook privé qui s'appelle **WELCOME TO THE NERD, NERD** , dont le nom est une vieille référence à ma fanfiction Espoir Blues (placement de produit, bouh). On y est pas beaucoup mais si vous voulez venir discuter, le lien est sur mon profil. On est gentils, et puis y'a toutes les nouvelles concernant mes fics, mes projets et tout ça. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je vous fais des bisous, puisse cette histoire vous plaire.

* * *

 **Wolves**

* * *

Le ciel au-dessus du campus est gris et bleu pâle. Par moments, le soleil réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi les nuages, et les ombres des feuilles du saule décalquent leur mouvement lassé sur l'herbe. Le lycée semble être plongé dans une sorte de dimension parallèle ou l'hiver et le printemps se disputeraient pour se mettre d'accord sur qui serait à la charge du monde pour le mois d'avril cette année. Enfin, personne ne va s'en plaindre parce que quand même, il fait un peu plus chaud et c'est assez pour pouvoir déjeuner dehors, alors ça va.

Pour une raison assez obscure, c'est quelque chose qui est cher à Remus, de s'assoir contre le tronc de ce grand arbre. Même si l'air est lourd, le temps pas terrible et que le vent frais lui décoiffe les cheveux et tourne parfois les pages de son livre à sa place.

Et puis tant pis, tant mieux même, si un orage éclate d'une minute à l'autre.

–Hey, Lupin.

Lily Evans vient de débarquer dans la cour. Elle porte le printemps mieux que le temps. Ses cheveux roux et sa robe à fleurs volent autour d'elle et ses Converse sont plus terreuses qu'elles n'ont un jour été blanches. Elle tient un frappuccino au caramel dans une main.

Elle prend place près de lui. Sort un sandwich de son sac et lui tend. Remus le prend, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi en faire, posant son bouquin sur ses genoux.

–Dis rien, dit Lily avant que quoi que ce soit n'ait le temps de sortir de sa bouche. Mange.

La légende dit que le sac à main de Lily Evans contient toujours et en toute circonstance deux barres de céréales, un repas consistant, une bouteille d'eau de 50cl, une canette de vodka à l'eau de coco, des sachets de thé vert jasmin, citron-gingembre et chocolat-orange confite, une dizaine de serviettes hygiéniques, un paquet de sparadraps et un autre d'aspirine, une ou deux capotes, un téléphone portable, le chargeur du téléphone portable, une brosse à cheveux, un livre à moitié entamé, de la crème hydratante pour les mains qui sent la framboise et un sachet de tomates séchées.

La seule justification qu'elle aurait jamais donnée étant « on sait jamais », et en effet, Lily pourrait tout à fait survivre en cas de fin du monde.

–Comment était la matinée ? Demande Remus en mordant dans le pain.

–Atroce, fait Lily, et elle sort son propre déjeuner. J'ai cru que ce cours de physique allait jamais se finir. Et toi ?

–Ennui mortel. Quoique, Black a fait exploser quelque chose sous le bureau de Slughorn, quelque soit la façon dont il s'y est pris, c'était assez drôle pour le coup.

–Mh, à ce propos, intervient Lily, la bouche pleine. J'ai invité Black, Potter et Pettigrew pour ce soir. Enfin, pas vraiment Pettigrew, en fait, mais les deux autres avaient l'air de vouloir qu'il vienne, alors...

–Je pensais que Potter était un petit con ?

C'est toujours ce qu'elle dit, en effet. James Potter est prétentieux, arrogant, vaniteux – peu importe si tous ces mots reviennent au même. James Potter est juste un gosse en recherche d'attention. James Potter se permet de la regarder avec beaucoup d'insistance parce qu'il pense qu'avoir une belle gueule lui en donne le droit. James Potter pète plus haut que son cul. James Potter est fatiguant. James Potter est quand même assez mignon, à bien y regarder, mais qu'est-ce que James Potter est chiant.

D'une façon générale, Lily parle beaucoup de James Potter.

–Il l'est, rétorque-t-elle, du tac au tac. Je sais pas trop comment, mais ils en ont entendu parler et tu connais Potter, il s'est mis à insister pour venir, et il m'aurait pas lâchée.

Elle prend une bouchée de quinoa.

–Et puis, cette soirée va être un carnage, de toute façon. On est pas à une catastrophe près. Tu viens toujours, hein ?

–Pour la centième fois, Lily, oui, je viens toujours.

–Ouais, ben j'aime bien être sûre, figure-toi. J'ai pas spécialement envie que tu me dises oui juste pour me faire plaisir et que tu me sortes que tu peux pas au dernier moment comme la dernière fois.

–C'est ton anniversaire. C'est pas pareil.

Il est vrai que Remus a déjà accepté beaucoup d'évènements sociaux, juste par politesse, pour se défiler au dernier moment. Et la vérité, c'est que bien souvent, il se dit qu'il a bien envie de sortir, finalement, qu'il en est capable, avant de se rappeler que non, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Mais Lily a dix-huit ans demain, alors il va faire un effort.

Et puis si Potter et Black sont là, il y aura forcément de l'herbe. Forcément. Alors ça va.

–M'en parle pas, marmonne la rousse. J'ai déjà l'impression d'être vieille.

–T'en fais pas pour ça, répond Remus avec amusement. J'pense pas que t'atteignes un jour l'âge adulte, mentalement.

Lily le bouscule en riant, pour la forme. L'herbe est mouillée sous ses mains.

–Severus m'ignore toujours, au fait, dit Lily, changeant de sujet. Et puis quand bien même il aurait décidé de me pardonner pour je ne sais quel affront que je lui aurait soit disant fait, je pense pas que c'aurait été une très bonne idée de le mettre dans la même pièce que Potter et Black.

Elle aspire un peu de sa boisson dans la paille de son gobelet en plastique. Elle fait semblant d'être indifférente à ce qu'elle raconte mais en fait non, _et oh, tais-toi, pitié_. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas lui faire remarquer, qu'elle tient à Severus. Elle n'avait aucun mal à exprimer de l'affection pour lui quand il n'avait pas encore décidé de se comporter en parfait connard avec tout le monde. Maintenant, elle nie toute relation amicale passée ou potentielle entre eux deux. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de placer un peu d'espoir par-ci, par-là, parce que son ancien ami lui manque, même si ce qu'il est devenu ne lui inspire aucune confiance. Severus Snape a toujours considéré Remus avec un certain dégoût et fait mine de l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur quand son comportement n'affectait pas Lily. Ils en ont discuté plusieurs fois, quand Lily y était disposée ou qu'elle était trop saoule pour se soucier de sa dignité. Et ces histoires avec Severus, se sont-ils dit, c'est peut-être parce qu'il déteste Potter et que Lily lui parle de plus en plus, peut-être parce qu'il s'est rapproché d'Avery et de Mulciber et que ces gars sont de vraies saloperies, ou peut-être parce que les gens changent, simplement, ce qui est encore plus triste qu'autre chose.

Remus a posé son repas après deux bouchées. Rien n'échappe à Lily Evans. Elle dit : allez, mange un tout petit peu, au moins.

Et en attendant, ils arivent sur le campus. Ils : James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew. Black a une main dans les cheveux noirs corbeau de Potter et l'autre sur la tête blonde de Pettigrew. Ils rient tous les trois. Dans cinq minutes, avec un peu de chance, l'un des trois sera par terre et les autres seront morts de rire.

Il y a un certain culte qui s'est formé autour d'eux. Tout le monde les connaît, tout le monde les aime et tout le monde les déteste. Ils ne laissent personne indifférent, et peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de magique là-dedans.

James Potter remarque Lily, sous le vieux saule. Il lui fait un clin d'œil. Lily, elle roule des yeux.

–Tu sais, dit Remus, à bien y réfléchir, je pense pas que mettre Potter et Black dans la même pièce soit l'idée du siècle, déjà.

–Je te l'ai dit, sourit Lily. Ca va être un carnage de toute façon.

* * *

Quand Remus arrive à la résidence des Evans, il est déjà un peu trop tard et Lily doit sans doute déjà penser qu'il s'est défilé, qu'il a oublié, qu'il viendra demain, l'air minable et une excuse bidon sous le bras. Le fait est que il a bel et bien fini par pleuvoir, bordel, et que ce con de bus était en retard, et que oui, Remus s'est demandé deux ou trois fois s'il ne valait pas mieux rentrer chez lui au lieu de se pointer chez Lily trempé et absolument ridicule.

L'univers en a décidé autrement et il a attendu trente-cinq minutes dans la pluie et le vent.

Ce n'est pas Lily qui lui ouvre la porte, mais Alice. Alice a les cheveux courts, bruns, vaguement bouclés, et un air mutin constamment affiché sur son visage, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle porte une jupe pourpre. Des collants noirs transparents. Des hauts talons compensés. Alice regarde Remus comme s'il revenait des morts, et il roule des yeux. Remus dit : Je sais. Il dit : Lily pensait que je viendrais pas, je suis nul, et j'ai l'air de m'être tapé toute la Tamise à la nage.

Quelques secondes passent et puis Alice éclate de rire. Elle prend Remus dans ses bras, mouillant sa joue et le haut de son t-shirt. Elle rit encore quand elle s'éloigne et qu'elle dit : merde, t'es gelé.

C'est à ce moment que Remus prend conscience du fait qu'en effet, il tremble. Le froid, l'angoisse, la fatigue ? _Putain_.

Ses yeux disent qu'elle a fumé, et maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça sent l'herbe, ici. Remus considère le fait de boire et de fumer tout ce qu'il trouvera pour oublier très vite qu'il se sent mal.

Alice prend la bouteille de vin des mains de Remus. Lui retire son manteau.

–Lily est dans le salon, je crois, dit-elle. C'était là qu'elle était la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Lily est bien dans le salon, sur le canapé. Enfin, sur les genoux de James Potter, qui lui, est sur le canapé, entre Mary McDonald et Sirius Black. Dans une position un peu étrange qui lui permet de voir le visage de Potter, elle rit à ce qu'il lui dit. Elle a un rire qui n'apparaît qu'en soirée, après un certain nombre de verres et allez, encore un, juste un verre, sers-moi une, deux, trois mille tequilas s'il te plait.

–Remus ! S'exclame-t-elle quand elle le voit, sautant de son siège et l'étreignant, elle aussi. J'pensais que t'allais pas venir.

–Lily, je suis trempé...

–J'étais assez en colère, tu sais. Et triste, un peu, aussi. Merde, t'es mon meilleur ami, Remus, ça m'faisait chier. Mais t'es là.

Il tapote son dos et elle, elle est sur la pointe des pieds et elle le sert trop fort.

–Mais je suis là.

Il y a le début de _Uptown Funk_ qui s'échappe des enceintes. Lily saute sur place.

–James, j'ai envie de danser !

Potter se lève, passe ce qui semble être un joint à moitié entamé à Black avec un sourire. Mary, elle, qui n'a plus aucune raison de rester là si Lily n'y est plus, se lève avec un soupir, et tout le monde sauf Black, Remus, et deux garçons qu'il ne connaît pas en train de discuter assis par terre.

La musique raisonne dans sa tête, fort.

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Black. Il a les mains crispées sur ses genoux la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier. Il ne se passe pas grand chose pendant les moments qui suivent si ce n'est la musique qui rentre dans les côtes et les corps qui dansent, les lumières roses des néons et la tête de Remus qui explose. Puis Black, sans préavis, lui tend ce qui reste du joint, _merci mon Dieu_. Il prend le pétard entre ses doigts, entre ses lèvres, et la fumée mord ses poumons.

–J'aurais pas pensé que tu fumais, dit Black avec un sourire dans la voix.

Remus crache la fumée. La lumière la rend violette.

–C'est toi qui a proposé, répond Remus sans vraiment chercher à se justifier, mais un peu quand même.

–T'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin, dit l'autre. J'me serais senti mal de pas avoir au moins essayé, mais je m'attendrais à ce que tu refuses, que tu me dises que tu touches pas à ça, et tout.

–Merde, j'ai à ce point l'air d'une sainte-nitouche ?

Sirius Black rit. Sa voix est grave, basse, mais son rire est clair. Derrière les longues mèches de cheveux noirs, Remus observe ses yeux fermés, ses cils longs.

–C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fait Black. C'est juste que, je sais pas, je te connais pas assez pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais tu me semblais pas être le genre de type à aimer te défoncer la gueule en soirée.

Remus dit, tout bas : j'aime pas les soirées, en vrai. Il ne sait pas si Black l'a entendu. Il ne dit pas : j'aime pas non plus me défoncer la gueule, mais c'est presque nécessaire; parce que j'aime pas les soirées, qu'il faut que je me batte et que je suis un lâche.

–Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ça ?

Ah.

–Trop de monde, répond Remus.

Il ne dit pas : Et trop d'angoisse, et mon cœur qui bat fort parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, et le bruit, et le bruit, et le bruit.

Il tend le joint presque terminé à l'autre, mais Black sort un paquet et un briquet de sa poche.

–Finis-le, il dit. James en a tout un sac.

Il allume une cigarette. Elles sont noires, ses cigarettes. Sirius Black est fait de couleurs sombres.

Remus tire. Le mégot lui brûle les doigts.

–T'as fait un effort, alors, dit Black après un court silence – autant qu'il soit possible pour un silence d'exister dans une fête.

–Quoi ?

–T'as fait un effort. T'aimes pas ça, les soirées, mais t'es venu quand même.

–Ah. Ouais.

Après ce qui lui semble être des minutes entières, parce que l'herbe commence à faire effet, Remus ajoute :

–Pour Lily. Pour lui faire plaisir.

Sirius dit :

–Tu tiens pas mal à elle, hein.

Et tout en disant ça, il se penche par dessus les genoux de Remus pour attraper le sac à dos posé au sol. Il l'ouvre sur le canapé, en sort deux sachets. Sirius Black se roule un pétard pendant que celui de Remus s'éteint, doucement. Il espère que ça durera longtemps, ou que Sirius lui en donnera un autre. Le temps a beau lui sembler beaucoup plus long que d'ordinaire, la situation est plus supportable pour lui dans ce flou coloré. Tout le monde présent dans la pièce semble moins imposant. Même Black, à côté de lui, est une personne normale, maintenant, loin de la célébrité du campus qui l'intimide le reste du temps. Quoique les couleurs agressives des néons et la lumière douce de la flamme du briquet lui donnent un côté vieille légende urbaine, quelque chose de secret et de mystérieux.

–Ouais, dit Remus. Ouais, beaucoup.

Il est possible que Remus ait par mégarde lâché le mégot sur le parquet. Black crache une vague de fumée.

–Ca se voit, dit-il. Je veux dire, on vous voit toujours ensemble, avec les gars. James se demande tout le temps comment t'as fait, parce qu'il aimerait se rapprocher d'elle, mais il galère un peu. Il l'aime bien, Lily, tu sais.

–On se connait depuis longtemps, dit Remus comme si ça justifiait tout. Tout le monde aime bien Lily, rajoute-t-il.

Black remplit un verre sur la table il y a des gobelets en plastique translucide et une bouteille de vodka polonaise – c'est parce que les deux garçons qui sont par terre ont réquisitionné la bière et la tequila.

–Toi, je sais pas grand-chose de toi, dit-il en lui tendant le verre rempli à moitié.

L'alcool a un gout dégueulasse, trop fort et trop fade, mais Remus le vide d'un coup. Black, lui, il boit à la bouteille.

–C'est parce qu'on a jamais vraiment parlé, fait-il.

Mais moi je te connais, parce que toi, tout le monde te connait.

Eux, tout le monde les connaît. Tout le monde connaît leur noms et croit savoir qui ils sont, parce qu'ils laissent échapper des brins de leur vie dans les couloirs du lycée, dans l'air du jardin. Tout le monde connaît leur nom et tout le monde veut en savoir plus, que ce soit pour s'en sentir plus proche ou par curiosité morbide, pour devenir leur ami ou pour ruiner leur vie. Remus les voit parfois de loin et parfois, il y a une certaine fascination pour l'inaccessible dans le fil de ses pensées.

–T'es pas du genre à te faire remarquer, toi, fait Black, les lèvres contre la bouteille.

–Parce que toi, oui ? Ironise Remus.

L'autre rit encore, un peu.

–Si tenter de dynamiter le bureau d'un professeur est une façon de se faire remarquer...

–Si peu.

–Je m'ennuie en cours.

–Oh, ça va alors. Avec un argument pareil.

Puis soudainement, Peter Pettigrew fait son apparition devant eux. C'est un type plutôt petit, le visage rond et les cheveux blonds. Sans rien dire, il se sert de l'herbe dans le paquet, roule son joint avec une maladresse telle que Black est obligé de poser sa bouteille et de l'y aider, parce qu'il était sur le point de déchirer le papier. Il a les yeux vitreux et ses cheveux pailleux sont encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude – Remus ébouriffe les siens, presque secs désormais, et ils doivent probablement ressembler à un nid d'hirondelle. Pettigrew doit s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour réussir à faire jaillir une flamme de son briquet, et lorsqu'il l'y arrive, il le remet dans sa poche, se relève, et s'en va sans rien dire.

–Il est complètement défoncé, fait remarquer Sirius.

–Tu peux parler, répond l'autre.

Sirius reprend la bouteille. Il a les doigts plein de bagues.

–Oh, ça va, dit-il. Je tiens plutôt bien.

–C'est pas ce qu'on dit.

–Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est qui ce on, mh ?

C'est le moment que choisit Lily pour arriver, attrapant l'avant-bras de Remus avec ses mains. Elle a des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux, les joues rouges, la peau brillante de sueur et un sourire un peu fou. Elle tire sur son bras avec plus de force que prévu.

–Viens danser, dit-elle.

–Lily...

Remus finit par se lever, parce qu'il vaut toujours mieux ça que d'avoir une épaule déboîtée. Il est debout trop vite, sa tête tourne et il y a des tâches noires qui dansent à l'intérieur de ses yeux, rendent flous la peau pâle et les cheveux fins de Lily Evans. Elle danse devant lui sur la chanson qui vient de démarrer.

–Allez, dit-elle. Viens danser.

–Lily.

Mais bon, c'est peine perdue parce que Remus est un peu obligé. Il jette un regard à Black. Il sourit, il s'en fout, lui. Il pose la bouteille sur la table en verre. Personne n'avait jusqu'ici remarqué que le contenu de la bouteille avait sérieusement diminué, mais pourtant, il marche encore droit pour le moment. Black enlève son blouson. Il porte un t-shirt gris.

–Viens.

Elle l'entraîne dans la foule et Remus a peur, un instant. Il se fait engloutir par le monde et il a chaud, chaud, chaud. Ils sont au milieu de la foule et Lily l'entraîne dans sa danse floue, puis Remus oublie. A son oreille, Sirius Black dit : bah, pour finir. Et aussi : tu te débrouilles pas si mal.

Remus oublie.

* * *

Remus se réveillé à moitié. Il doit être au moins six heures du matin, parce que de la lumière chaude passe à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Lily. Les rayons du soleil rendent le feu de ses cheveux vifs, et ça fait mal aux yeux. Remus les ferme. Tout est blanc et jaune derrière ses paupières. Sa tête lui fait mal, et il a l'esprit dans le brouillard. Remus se rendort.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se réveillent, le soleil n'est plus là du tout. La pluie tambourine à nouveau contre les vitres, les murs, le toit, et on l'entend de partout. Lily grogne, et sa tête sur les genoux de Remus roule vaguement pour retomber sur le matelas. Elle se redresse lentement, des mèches emmêlées plein les yeux et plein de mascara sur le visage. La bretelle de sa robe tombe sur son épaule. Pendant un moment, peut-être court mais interminable, elle fixe la fenêtre, ce qu'on voit du dehors entre les rideaux.

Remus a mal au dos, lui. Il a dormi assis contre le mur, sans pouvoir trop bouger puisque sa meilleure amie a décidé de se servir de ses cuisses comme d'un coussin et que ouais, Remus est sympa comme ça. Ce qui est un sacré gâchis, d'ailleurs, parce que ce lit est un entassement de couvertures, de coussins et de peluches inimaginable.

–P'tit déj', dit Lily.

Elle sort presque brusquement de sa torpeur, se glissant hors du lit et enfilant un pull en laine – elle n'a pas réussi à enlever ses tennis de ses pieds, hier soir. Remus la suit, tant bien que mal, et ils se trainent vers la cuisine.

La petite table au milieu déborde de bouteilles vides et de miettes de gâteau au chocolat, les gobelets sont renversés et les cendriers vomissent des mégots. Il y a une flaque d'un alcool coloré qui a coulé jusque par terre et ça doit être tout sec et collant, maintenant. Le salon, visible depuis la cuisine, est à peu près dans le même état, si ce n'est pire. Lily ne fait que soupirer, fatiguée plus qu'agacée. Elle savait que ce serait comme ça, parce que de toute façon, c'est _toujours_ comme ça.

–Assieds-toi, hein, fait Lily avant même que Remus n'ait pu demander s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

Alors elle ouvre le réfrigérateur.

–J'peux faire des pancakes. Ou des œufs. Y'a du bacon aussi. Et du pain. Et de la confiture.

–J'ai pas très faim, dit-il.

Et Lily, le nez toujours dans le froid et sans même le regarder, lui dit :

–Faut que tu manges un peu.

Finalement, elle ferme le frigo et pioche des fruits dans la corbeille pour les couper et les mettre dans le mixeur. Remus lui en est reconnaissant, parce qu'il lui sera beaucoup plus facile d'avaler ça que quelque chose d'autre. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres et son estomac semble lui en vouloir à mort pour tous les excès d'hier soir – ou ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait.

Lily pose sur la table deux verres de smoothie rose. Puis elle se retourne vers le plan de travail, et cinq minutes plus tard, elle vient s'asseoir en face de Remus, un mug fumant dans chaque main. Elle pousse par terre les gobelets en plastique vides de son bras, et lui une des tasses. Remus se brûle la langue avec le thé au citron. La pluie frappe toujours contre la fenêtre.

Lily sort son portable de sa poche et tout en buvant son thé, sans se brûler, elle regarde ses messages.

–James veut qu'on se voit cet après-midi.

Remus hésite à sortir un « tiens, c'est James, maintenant ? », mais ils sont exténués tous les deux et ils n'ont pas la force de se taquiner.

–Tu vas y aller ?

–Je sais pas. Il est treize heures. Est-ce que c'est pas déjà un peu l'après-midi ? Et puis, faut que je range un peu tout ce bordel, mes parents rentrent demain soir. Regarde ça.

Remus jette un œil vers le salon, et à ce moment, quelque chose bouge sous la couverture qui recouvre le canapé. Il sursaute avant de voir les cheveux bruns dressés sur la tête d'Alice Prewett. Ses yeux d'ordinaire pétillants sont à moitiés fermés, elle a les cils collés et les pupilles humides. Elle voit Remus et elle dit : 'lut, Lupin. Puis elle se laisse tomber par terre avec fracas avant de se lever, laissant la couverture au sol, pour se diriger vers eux. Son collant est troué et sa jupe est froissée. Lily la regarde vaguement prendre un morceau de ce qui reste de gâteau dans la boite sur la table, et elle finit son thé. Puis Alice s'en va vers le couloir, fermant la porte derrière elle, et Lily pose son mug.

Le chat de Lily monte sur la table et renifle suspicieusement les restes du gâteau.

–C'était définitivement un carnage, dit Lily, un demi-sourire fatigué sur le visage.

Remus prend une gorgée dans le verre.

–Bah, dit-il. Je sais même pas, je me rappelle plus.

Lily rit. Soupire. Les deux.

–Ouais. Moi non plus.

Elle boit la moitié de son verre d'un coup.

–C'est exactement pour ça que c'était un carnage.

* * *

Vers dix-sept heures, Lily décide finalement de répondre à James. Elle écrit : On déjeune au snack thaïlandais à côté du lycée demain plutôt ? Et il répond quand même : Super, ouais, c'est rien si Sirius est là ? Et Lily dit : Pas de problème. Puis elle ajoute : Remus vient. Pas qu'elle lui ait demandé son avis à un moment ou à un autre, mais soit, c'est pas grave.

* * *

Une chanson de Lana Del Rey résonne dans le restaurant.

Lily se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et James embrasse sa joue. Sirius claque une bise rapide sur celle de Remus. Il lui touche l'épaule en même temps, comme beaucoup de gens le font, et comme Remus ne le fait pas.

–Ça va mieux, toi ?

C'est difficile de définir le moment ou Sirius aurait pu définir qu'il allait mal, parce que sa mémoire a cessé de fonctionner à partir du moment ou Alice lui a tendu une bouteille remplie au tiers de Dieu sait quel alcool fort et que Remus a tout bu, d'un coup.

–Ouais, dit-il, par sécurité.

Il salue James, Lily salue Sirius, et ils s'installent à une table, dans le coin.

–Comment ça va, depuis hier ? Lance Lily.

–Mieux, fait James en retirant sa veste. Nan, en fait, nous deux on allait plutôt bien, mais on a du ramasser Peter à la petite cuillère. C'était pas très joli.

–Pour ça qu'il est pas là, Peter, ajoute Sirius. Ses lendemains de soirée durent parfois une semaine, en fait. On sait toujours pas si c'est parce qu'il tient vraiment pas la boisson ou parce qu'il boit trois fois plus que nous sans qu'on le sache.

–Le pauvre, fait Lily.

Sirius aussi enlève sa veste. Il a un pull gris foncé avec le logo des Ramones dessus. Il leur tend les cartes et chacun ouvre la sienne.

–Désolée de pas avoir répondu plus tôt, hier, au fait, rajoute Lily après avoir vaguement inspecté le menu. Il a fallu qu'on range la maison, et tout. Mes parents rentrent ce soir. Et puis on était pas vraiment en état de sortir, aussi.

–Nan, pas de souci, je comprends, fait James en fermant son menu.

La serveuse arrive pour prendre leur commande. Lily prend la main de Remus sous la table, parce qu'elle sait.

–Sinon, question bateau, hein, mais vous aimez quoi, dans la vie ? Fait James.

Il dit ça en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, puis il s'affale un peu sur sa chaise et il croise ses mains derrière sa tête.

–Je lis plutôt beaucoup, dit Lily, les coudes sur la table. C'est pas exceptionnel.

Son t-shirt blanc lui tombe un peu sur son épaule constellée de taches de rousseur et elle tient sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Elle a un bracelet en argent, très fin, autour du bras. Ses yeux brillent un peu. Les seules œuvres d'art de Lily sont quelques gribouillis pas très aboutis dans les marges de ses feuilles de cours ou les reprises approximatives de quelques chansons restées enfermées dans la salle de bain, et il se passera peut-être encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qui ne change radicalement la face du monde, mais elle est un être exceptionnel – en bien ou en mal, c'est pas vraiment ça l'important.

–J'ai pas souvent la motivation ou le temps de finir un bouquin, fait James. C'est plutôt ton truc, dit-il à l'intention de Sirius.

–De temps en temps, ouais. Mais évite de dire ça devant quelqu'un qui a probablement une pièce remplie de livres chez elle, s'il te plait, je suis sure que si elle m'interroge sur quoi que ce soit, j'aurais l'air con.

–De temps en temps qu'il dit. Mec, à chaque fois que je rentre dans la chambre, t'es en train de bouquiner. Ou de dormir.

–Vous habitez ensemble ? Demande Remus.

–Ouais, répond James. En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais pour faire court...

–Mes parents sont des cons et les siens sont géniaux, dit Sirius. Ils habitent un peu loin – mes parents, je veux dire – et ils voulaient pas me payer l'internat pour une école qu'ils approuvaient pas, alors...

La serveuse revient avec les boissons. Ils prennent tous une gorgée de bière – elle a un goût étrange et assez sucré.

–Et toi ? Lance James à l'intention de Remus ?

–Hm ?

–Des trucs que t'aimes. Ou _le_ truc que t'aime, je sais pas.

–Oh. Les films, et les bouquins aussi, je suppose. J'écris, un peu.

–C'est cool, à propos de quoi ?

–J'aurais du mal à te dire.

Parce que Remus n'aime pas tellement parler de lui, déjà, et aussi parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment décrire ce qu'il fait parce que lui-même, il n'en sait rien. Il fait un peu n'importe quoi, de toute façon, mais il aime ça, alors.

–A propos de gens, il fait. De comment ça se passe dans leur tête. De leur relations. Des trucs comme ça. C'est pas terriblement intéressant.

–T'écris comme un Dieu, fait Lily en soupirant, faussement exaspérée. C'en est fatiguant.

–T'exagères, répond Remus. C'est pas grand chose.

–Grand chose ou pas, ça reste plutôt classe de savoir faire quelque chose de ses mains, dit Sirius en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

–T'es bassiste, toi, que je sache, alors tu peux bien parler, dit la rousse.

–Et d'où tiens-tu ces informations confidentielles, Evans ?

–James m'a parlé de votre groupe, hier. Quand j'étais encore assez sobre pour comprendre ce qu'on me disait.

–C'est vrai que c'est honteux, ironise Remus. Faire de la musique, quelle horreur.

–C'est pas grand chose, fait Sirius en souriant derrière son verre de bière.

–Vous m'emmerdez, à faire vos modestes, soupire Lily.

–C'est pas _encore_ grand chose, en fait, corrige James. J'suis sur qu'avec un peu de travail, on deviendra les nouveaux Beatles. Toi, moi, Peter. Bon, ça marche pas, parce qu'on est que trois, mais on se débrouille pas si mal, alors...

–Et vous serez aux premières loges pour nous voir jouer quand ce sera un peu plus abouti, évidemment, rajoute Sirius.

–Évidemment.

Le fait que ces deux là aient décidé de fonder un groupe coule presque de source, en fait, et puis Remus a soudainement très envie de les voir jouer, parce que ce sera probablement fantastique.

Leurs plats arrivent un peu plus tard, au milieu d'une discussion. Ils continuent de parler tout en mangeant riz, nouilles, légumes sautés et viande épicée. Parfois, Remus sent encore la main de Lily sur la sienne ou ses yeux inquiets se tourner vers lui, mais ça va. C'est un bon moment, Sirius sourit devant lui, James agite les bras en racontant une de ses histoires incroyables, Lily a l'air heureuse. La chose au fond des entrailles de Remus semble calmée, pour le moment. Elle dort. Elle ne lui donne plus la nausée ni la culpabilité.

–Au fait, fait James en croisant les bras sur le bord de la table lorsqu'ils ont fini. Il y aura probablement une petite fête chez moi. Je sais pas encore trop quand, ça va dépendre de mes parents et tout ça, mais dans deux ou trois semaines, peut-être. Du coup, si vous voulez venir...

Lily finit sa bière d'une traite. Puis elle cligne des yeux, remet une mèche de cheveux en place. L'air mutin, elle dit :

–Je ne sais pas, monsieur Potter. Il faut que je consulte mon agenda, que je voie si je peux me libérer.

Sirius sourit, il lance un regard qui veut dire « non mais regarde moi ces deux cons finis » à Remus, et James, il dit :

–Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir, mademoiselle Evans.

–Je vais y réfléchir, répond-t-elle.

–Mais oui, on vient, finit par dire Remus, amusé.

–Mais tais-toi, toi ! T'as ruiné mon effet, proteste Lily en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes pendant que les deux autres rient.

Il sortent du restaurant après avoir payé. Sirius remet sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules, puis il sort de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes et un zippo, doré, avec un gros chien noir dessus.

–Il est classe, dit Remus.

–Oh, ouais, acquiesce Sirius en allumant une clope. Je l'ai piqué à mon père. Je voulais voler un truc, juste pour l'emmerder, alors autant que ce soit une belle chose.

Le vent ramène les cheveux charbon de Sirius dans son visage, et la fumée vers Remus. Elle dégage une vague odeur de chocolat.

–Vous allez par où ? Demande James, une main dans le dos de Lily.

–Je pense qu'on va prendre le bus, répond celle-ci. Vers le lycée. Et vous ?

–Métro. La direction opposée.

–Dans ce cas.

Elle embrasse James sur la joue, puis Sirius, puis elle prend Remus par le poignet après lui avoir laissé un bref instant pour saluer les deux autres.

–A demain, elle dit.

Le vent souffle fort. Remus s'emmitoufle sous son manteau, les mains dans ses poches, et il regarde le ciel.

* * *

A deux heures du matin, ceux qui veulent éviter l'état de légume le lendemain dorment déjà, et les autres sont silencieux. Il n'y a pas un bruit, dans les couloirs de l'internat de Hogwarts. Remus, il ne dort pas. Dans sa chambre, seulement, on peut entendre le rythme irrégulier de ses doigts qui courent à toute vitesse sur son clavier, et le grésillement confus qui s'échappe de ses écouteurs, parce qu'il écoute sa musique trop fort. Il y a une tasse de thé froid, à côté de lui. Le sachet est encore dedans, depuis deux heures peut-être.

La lune est pleine, et c'est probablement une réaction physique, mais dormir semble être encore plus difficile que d'habitude pour Remus. C'est toujours comme ça, et de toute façon, il s'est fait à un quota de sommeil assez réduit. Il a appris à supporter ses journées avec moins de cinq heures par nuit – parfois deux, ou une, ou trente minutes, ou rien du tout. Il parait que l'insomnie n'est pas pathologique, chez lui. Quelque part, il sait très bien qu'il est juste fasciné par la nuit, qu'il refuse de s'endormir parce qu'il veut apprécier le calme apaisant des heures tardives de la soirée et de celles encore plus douces du petit matin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il réfléchit trop qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, mais justement parce qu'il arrive enfin à faire taire le vacarme incessant de ses pensées. La nuit est son seul moyen d'être réellement calme, de respirer. Il n'y a que lui, et puis la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel, et puis rien autour. Remus reste éveillé le plus longtemps possible pour profiter de chaque petite seconde de paix, parce que son sommeil fait autant de bruit que le jour.

Remus sauvegarde le fichier, enlève ses écouteurs. Il ne va pas dormir pas tout de suite, pas encore, mais ses yeux lui font quand même un peu mal, même si pour le reste, ça va. Sa gueule de bois lui a laissé une grosse migraine, mais de courte durée. Il ne reste à présent plus qu'une petite douleur dans le fond de son crâne, largement supportable tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de bruit autour. Il rabat l'écran de son ordinateur portable et attrape un livre sur la pile de son bureau. Un bouquin à peine entamé, qui parle d'un grand type un peu paumé, de guerre, de Dieux anciens et nouveaux.

Mais Remus n'a pas le temps de commencer quoi que ce soit, parce qu'on frappe à sa porte et qu'il sursaute. Et il ne se lève même pas pour aller ouvrir parce qui lui dit que ce n'est pas un type louche avec un mouchoir imbibé d'éther et un flingue, qui lui dit qu'il ne va pas se réveiller ficelé dans une camionnette, et puis surtout parce qu'il est deux heures du matin, merde, et qu'à une heure pareille, il y a encore moins de raisons d'aller ouvrir une porte que d'y frapper. Sauf que les coups se font insistants, et les mains de Remus tremblent lorsqu'il décide de se lever, et puis il entend :

–Remus ? Merde, j'espère que c'est la bonne foutue porte...

 _Quoi ?_

–Remus, c'est moi.

Et puis merde, Remus ouvre la porte parce que ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

Sirius Black est dans l'encadrement.

En sang.

Sirius Black, les cheveux mouillés, son blouson de cuir, une joue fendue, la lèvre inférieure entaillée et une traînée du liquide rouge qui descend de son nez et qui finit en éclaboussures sur son pull Ramones. Un peu de rouge, aussi, sur ses bagues et sur ses doigts. Remus le regarde avec de grands yeux et en oublie de le faire rentrer, parce qu'il n'a même pas de mots pour demander avec autant d'incompréhension qu'il le voudrait ce qui s'est passé.

–J'ai appelé Lily, dit Sirius. Je pouvais pas débarquer chez ses parents, et je peux pas rentrer chez James non plus et... elle m'a donné le numéro de ta chambre. Et... je suis désolé, Remus, putain, vraiment-

Et comment a-t-il fait pour rentrer, déjà ? Il y a une grille avec un portail fermé, un portail immense avec des putains de pointes. La question doit se lire sur son visage parce que Sirius dit :

–J'ai escaladé le portail. C'était pas facile et j'ai sacrifié un jean.

Le pantalon est déchiré à la cuisse, et là aussi, il y a un peu de sang. Il y a une plaie, superficielle, mais suffisamment profonde pour avoir tâché le bleu sombre du vêtement et transpercé de l'intérieur.

–Rentre, dit Remus.

C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à sortir de sa bouche pour ce moment.

Et Sirius rentre. Il y a une goutte de sang qui tombe par terre.

Mille scénarios improbables se bousculent dans la tête de Remus. Le visage de Sirius est anormalement calme et c'est effrayant, parce que sa voix, elle tremblait, et _est-ce que je dois te demander si ça va, non ça va pas, putain, est-ce que je peux au moins te demander ce qui est arrivé et j'en sais rien, merde, tu débarques comme ça, avec ta belle gueule toute cassée, et je suis censé faire quoi, hein, évidemment que tu peux rester là, reste tant que tu veux, bien sur, merde, il faut que je t'aide mais je sais pas quoi faire et_ –

–Assieds-toi, dit Remus. Sur le lit. Tu peux t'assoir sur le lit. Fais juste un peu attention... Mets pas tes mains dessus, je veux dire. Je sais pas trop comment je pourrais expliquer ça. Respire, ok ? J'arrive, attends.

Il respire.

Remus ouvre le tiroir de son bureau ou sont rangés les quelques choses susceptibles d'être utiles en cas d'urgence. Au milieu des médicaments, il trouve des sparadraps, un rouleau de bandages jamais utilisé, du coton et du désinfectant. Ses mains tremblent. Il respire.

Lorsqu'il revient vers lui, Sirius le regarde avec des yeux vitreux et il doit avoir bu, fumé, ou autre chose d'encore pire, évidemment. Ses cils noirs sont mouillés. Il ressemble trop peu à ce qu'il est d'habitude, il est comme une version sans âme de lui-même et c'est comme voir un fantôme. Remus s'approche, doucement, comme on s'approche d'un petit animal effrayé mais la vérité c'est que c'est lui qui est terrifié. Il tend la main vers le visage de Black qui ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher – qui ne fait rien du tout d'ailleurs. Aucune réaction, aucun signe particulier. Les doigts de Remus se posent sur la peau de sa joue qui n'est pas couverte d'hémoglobine. Elle est encore fraîche du dehors, de la nuit.

Il ne réagit toujours pas. Remus dit :

–Ça va probablement faire un peu mal.

 _Même si c'est probablement rien par rapport à ce que tu t'es déjà pris dans la gueule_.

Sirius cligne des yeux. Il dit, tout bas :

–C'est pas grave.

Remus applique le désinfectant sur un morceau de coton et aussi doucement qu'il le peut, le presse sur son autre joue, celle qui saigne encore un peu. L'autre grimace un peu. Il dit :

–Merci.

Et puis Sirius se met à parler vraiment, de façon assez incohérente avec des mots qui ne vont pas toujours ensemble, alors que Remus est occupé à désinfecter et à recouvrir les plaies. Évidemment.

–Je voulais pas, il dit. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, parce que je sais pas, on était avec James et Peter et ils voulaient rentrer, et moi je voulais pas, mais j'aurais du parce que ouais, j'aurais du et–

Il pose un sparadrap.

–Et je t'emmerderais pas comme ça et je sais même pas ce que je fous, j'aurais juste du passer la nuit dehors ou alors marcher jusque chez Peter, ça m'aurait pris deux heures mais ça aurait été mieux, parce que toi tu–

Il essuie le sang qui coule de son nez, sur ses lèvres, sur son menton, dans son cou.

–Il faut que t'enlèves ton pantalon, dit Remus.

–Quoi ?

–Tu t'es coupé. Tu sais, en montant sur le portail.

–Oh. Ouais.

Sirius se lève et il défait sa ceinture, avec des gestes décomposés. Il réussit à enlever son jean, maladroitement, avec une lenteur incontrôlée. Il tombe à nouveau sur le matelas, les bras pendant entre ses genoux. Remus désinfecte là aussi.

–Lupin, dit Sirius.

–Oui ?

–Je peux dormir ici ?

–Oui, tu peux.

–Je suis désolé. Parce que je sais qu'il y a pas beaucoup de place et tout ça, et de toute façon c'est vraiment une idée de merde d'être venu mais je sais pas si j'arriverais à marcher droit jusque chez–

–Sirius.

Inspire.

–Ouais ?

Expire.

–Je suis en train de flipper.

De l'eau de pluie coule des cheveux trempés de Black – les gouttes s'écrasent contre ses mains. Ses mains aux longs doigts, aux ongles sales, aux jointures couvertes de sang séché. Il est plus proche du noirâtre que du rouge maintenant. Remus remonte les yeux – ceux de Sirius sont grand ouverts. Ses yeux gris et brumeux comme de la fumée de cigarette.

–Oh, dit-il.

Remus a un rire nerveux qui ne ressemble pas à grand chose. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux – les poils de sa nuque sont hérissés.

–C'est juste que je comprends rien de ce qui se passe, dit-il.

–Moi non plus.

Le sourire lumineux de Sirius Black fend son visage brusquement, contrastant avec le reste. Il arriverait presque à cacher tous les coups qu'il s'est reçu.

–Je sais pas, dit-il encore. Je sais pas, je–

–Sirius.

Mais ses yeux gris fumée sont tristes, et c'est à vous fendre le cœur.

–On en parle demain, si tu veux, dit Remus. D'accord ?

–Ouais. D'accord.

–Tu veux dormir ?

–Ouais.

Il faut plus d'efforts que prévu à Remus pour se hisser sur ses jambes engourdies et pour ne pas aider, Sirius peine à se relever, lui aussi. Il tend une main vers l'autre garçon et pendant un instant, il est à deux doigts de s'étaler sur lui, parce que Sirius est probablement un peu plus lourd de lui – ce qui n'est pas difficile. Remus est un sac d'os. Lorsqu'il l'enlève, le pull de Sirius dévoile des muscles noueux et un bleu au niveau des côtes. Il a la peau pâle et abîmée, et il tremble. C'est qu'il fait froid, dans cette chambre.

Sirius se glisse dans le lit, s'emmitouflant dans la couette. Aussi lourds que soient ses gestes, il prend soi de laisser suffisamment de place et de couverture à Remus, plus que pour lui-même. Puis Remus dit :

–Je dors pas.

Il ne répond pas mais le regarde fixement.

–Pas tout de suite, rajoute-t-il.

Sirius a remonté la couverture grise jusqu'à son nez.

–Ok, dit-il.

L'oreiller humide à cause de ses cheveux et de sa peau trempés par l'averse sera une sensation désagréable contre son visage demain matin.

–Eh, au fait, marmonne Sirius. Dis rien à James. S'il-te-plait.

Alors qu'il reprend son souffle, Remus reste là, quelques minutes, à regarder le visage déjà endormi de Sirius Black et d'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est seulement possible de s'endormir aussi vite ? La tempête dans la chambre s'est calmée même si la pluie martelle toujours la fenêtre et qu'il y a encore des _boum, boum, boum_ au fond du crâne de Remus.

–D'accord.

Sirius dort.

* * *

A travers la vitre, les étoiles rendues floues par les gouttes d'eau lui ressemblent un peu.

James Potter a passé la matinée à vagabonder dans les couloirs, ou d'un bout à l'autre d'une classe, demandant à tout le monde s'il avait vu Sirius Black. Il est pourtant fréquent que ce derniers sèche un cours, deux, voire une journée entière de temps en temps. Bien souvent d'ailleurs, ils sont tous les deux absents, et les professeurs soupirent en voyant les deux sièges vides, parce que s'ils ne sont pas là c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux quelque part ailleurs, et que quelque chose de catastrophique se produira forcément partout où l'on laisse ces deux là sans surveillance.

Mais Sirius n'est pas là, et James si.

Et les cours sont interminables. Remus essaie le plus possible d'éviter de le croiser. Il aurait du mal à lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux, à lui dire que non, il n'a pas vu son meilleur ami depuis leur petit déjeuner d'hier, désolé, alors que celui-ci est probablement encore dans son lit. Lily, elle réussit à rattraper Remus, à la fin de leur seul cours commun de la journée, en dernière heure, alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de la classe.

–Je comprends que t'aies pas envie d'affronter les questions de James, dit-elle, mais oublie pas que c'est moi qui ait envoyé l'autre épave dans ta chambre. Désolée pour ça, d'ailleurs.

Il enfile négligemment sa veste sur ses épaules et sourit à Lily.

–T'inquiète, dit-il. C'est juste que... ouais, il m'a dit de pas en parler à James, justement.

–Je lui ai rien dit, dit-elle. Il arrêtait pas de répéter ça au téléphone, hier. « Ne le dis pas à James ».

–Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

–Aucune idée. Il était comment ?

–En sale état. Il avait l'air d'avoir frappé quelqu'un et aussi de s'être méchamment fait casser la gueule.

–Oh.

La classe se vide petit à petit. Ils sortent les derniers, leurs sacs sur les épaules.

–Et il est toujours chez toi ? Poursuit Lily.

–J'en sais rien. Je vais voir.

Il fait froid dehors. Il ne pleut plus, mais le ciel est gris, l'air et lourd, l'herbe de la cour mouille le bas de leurs pantalons et fait couiner leurs chaussures. Le vent fait voler les quelques mèches qui se sont échappées de la queue de cheval de Lily.

–Désolée encore, dit-elle lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'arrêt de bus. Je lui aurais dit de venir chez moi si mes parents étaient pas rentrés, mais de toute façon, je pense pas qu'il y ait des bus après minuit et... t'étais tout près. J'ai paniqué.

–Lily, ça va. Moi aussi, j'ai paniqué. Je pense qu'on a tous paniqué.

–Ouais. Normal.

Le bus arrive, et tout le monde se dirige doucement vers l'endroit où les portes s'ouvrent. Lily, elle se tourne de nouveau vers Remus et de façon à ce que lui seul comprenne, elle dit :

–Donne-moi des nouvelles si la situation évolue.

Et Remus les salue, reprenant son chemin sur ce qu'il reste à traverser du campus.

Les couloirs du dortoir sont encore silencieux. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui sont déjà dans leur chambre à cette heure-ci. La plupart des internes de l'étage des dernière année se dirigent vers la ville ou sont encore dans la cour, et ils ne rentreront pas avant un moment. C'est toujours comme ça, lorsque le temps se réchauffe, bien qu'en ce moment, il ne soit pas encore tout à fait chaud. Remus avance dans l'allée sombre. La seule source de lumière provient de la chambre d'Alice, à côté de la sienne – il s'en dégage également, à bas volume, la mélodie d'un obscur morceau de métal grec. Arrivé à la porte ouverte, il s'y arrête. Alice est assise en tailleur par terre, le dos contre son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Elle porte un jean large déchiré, un débardeur bleu ciel avec de la dentelle sur le dessus et ses courtes boucles brunes ont été teintes en lilas à la va-vite, avec quelques mèches plus claires que d'autres.

–Salut, Alice.

Alice lève vers lui ses yeux de biche, se sortant soudainement l'esprit de là où il était.

–Salut Remus.

–Ça te va bien. Tes cheveux.

–Oh, merci. J'ai perdu un pari avec Molly, en fait. Mais je pense que je vais les garder. J'aime bien.

La chambre d'Alice est aussi grande que celle des autres mais semble plus petite à cause de tout ce qu'il y a dedans, principalement des plantes vertes, des magazines de modes, des disques et des DVDs par centaines éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

–Cool, dit Remus.

–Au fait, fait-elle alors qu'il s'apprête à continuer son chemin. Y'a du bruit dans ta chambre depuis que je suis arrivée. C'est normal ou je dois m'inquiéter ?

 _Oh_. Il est véritablement toujours là, alors.

–C'est normal, dit-il. Presque.

C'est tout sauf normal.

–Tu me caches des choses, Remus Lupin. Elle est jolie ?

–Alice.

–Non parce que si elle est jolie et que c'était qu'une aventure d'un soir pour toi, moi, je veux bien ramasser les morceaux, hein.

Remus rit.

–Bonne soirée, Alice.

Elle lui adresse un salut, faussement formel.

–Prend soin de toi, Lupin.

Et Remus franchit les derniers pas qui le séparent de la porte de sa chambre à lui, bien fermée, elle. Il n'entend pas de bruit et honnêtement, Dieu sait comment Alice a pu entendre quoi que ce soit par-dessus son métal grec, mais soit. Il ouvre la porte.

Sirius a l'air un peu plus en forme, maintenant. Aussi sain qu'on peut l'être avec deux sparadraps sur le visage et une lèvre fendue. Mais le voir là, en sous-vêtement, enroulé dans la couverture, une brique de lait déposée entre ses jambes croisées, avec une expression un peu plus humaine sur les traits a quelque chose de rassurant. Il est en train de feuilleter un bouquin pris au hasard sur l'étagère de Remus lorsque celui-ci arrive dans la chambre, et il lève immédiatement la tête quand il l'entend rentrer.

–Je suis désolé, dit-til précipitamment. C'est que mes fringues sentaient la mort, littéralement, et je voulais pas t'en piquer sans te demander d'abord, du coup je suis resté, parce que je serais bien sorti presqu'à poil mais il fait froid, et par contre j'avais faim alors j'ai pris des choses dans ton frigo et je suis désolé–

–Sirius.

Le voix de Black a perdu son ton fantomatique de cette nuit, et c'est aussi rassurant, quelque part.

–Tu m'as fait assez d'excuses pour les deux prochaines années. T'as même pas besoin de les faire, ok ?

Sirius soupire. Il secoue la tête rit doucement, les yeux fermés, sans joie.

–D'accord, dit-il en dévissant le bouchon de la brique en carton.

–Tu vas bien ?

–Mieux.

Il boit à grandes gorgées ce qui reste de lait au fond pendant que Remus ferme la porte, dépose son sac par terre, sans délicatesse aucune, et enlève ses chaussures. Il va prendre place sur sa chaise de bureau, la tournant face à Sirius. Sirius Black, à moitié nu sous sa couverture ses longs cheveux sales qui sentent la cigarette et le sang autour de son visage amoché – pas amoché, abîmé. Pas amoché, non, parce qu'il y a quelque chose de magique ou bien une loi de l'univers qui fait qu'il réussit à rester beau, toujours. Sirius Black, sur son lit, en train de terminer une brique de lait. Remus aurait ri au visage de quiconque lui aurait dit que cette situation était susceptible de se produire dans sa vie, à lui.

Sirius semble un peu moins mort, d'accord, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange cette nuit et Remus n'a toujours pas de réponses. Il regarde le garçon en face de lui décomposer ses gestes en reposant le tetrapack vide à côté de lui pour ne pas trop réveiller la douleur de son bleu dans la côte, celle de tous les endroits où il s'est pris des coups.

–Tu veux en parler ? Dit Remus en ramenant ses pieds sur le siège.

Il entoure ses jambes de ses bras et pose son menton sur ses genoux. Il regarde Sirius mais pas dans les yeux.

–Je sais pas, répond Black en passant une main dans sa tignasse emmêlée. Peut-être, je suppose. C'est compliqué.

Remus hoche vaguement la tête, signe que c'est pas grave, _je connais plein de trucs compliqués, t'inquiète pas pour moi_.

–Comme tu veux, dit-il.

–Tu vas trouver ça dingue.

–Essaie toujours.

Sirius soupire. Les mots se battent pour franchir ses lèvres.

–C'était totalement dans mon intention de me faire casser la gueule.

Mains tremblent un peu entre ses genoux _–_ ils sont écorchés.

–C'est un truc qui se fait, continue-t-il. Dans le sous-sol d'un bar dégueulasse. J'ai appris ça sur Internet. Je suis tombé dessus, me demande pas ce que je cherchais. J'y suis allé quatre ou cinq fois, parce que ça me faisait... Je sais même pas ce que ça me faisait. C'est con, hein ? J'suis pas inconscient, et je sais que c'est pas très sain, que ça pourrait très mal finir. Ces types, tu sais, ils ont aucune limite. C'est le but. Rouer de coups ou se faire rouer de coups. Et j'ai déjà mis quelqu'un par terre, plusieurs fois, je les ai frappé à m'en faire mal. Je sais pas si le pire, c'est ça où le fait que je préfère quand c'est moi qui me prend les coups. Je... Je sais pas, je sais même pas.

Remus est pendu à ses mots, en attente du pourquoi. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi._

–Evidemment que ça me fait pas me sentir mieux, parce que ça fait _mal._ Je crois qu'au fond, ça me fait juste me sentir vivant. Et puis hier _–_ Je sais pas, James est parti et y'avait ce gars chez Peter qui avait de la meth et– et j'aurais probablement du rentrer chez les Potter et pas... Je me suis tellement détesté, d'un coup. Tu sais, des fois, il se passe rien, mais t'as l'impression que ta tête est toute fracassée, que t'as envie de mourir et que t'as l'impression que tu vas jamais supporter toute ta vie jusqu'au bout même si concrètement, les choses semblent pas si horribles que ça sur le moment ?

 _Je sais_.

–Sauf que c'est pas le dimanche que les gens vont se battre dans le sous-sol du bar, et puis moi j'avais l'adresse d'un type qui y allait, et j'avais tellement envie de me battre, de frapper quelqu'un et de–

On pourrait presque toucher toute la tension qui se dégage des muscles crispés de Sirius. Ses doigts sont serrés et ses jointures sont bleues.

–James est au courant, parce que j'habite chez lui et que c'est mon meilleur ami, et que je pouvais pas lui cacher un truc pareil. J'ai dit à ses parents que j'avais fait un accident de moto, la première fois, et puis une excuse différente toutes celles d'après. Et évidemment, il est furieux, James, à chaque fois. Furieux et inquiet, évidemment, je sais bien, mais... J'avais pas envie qu'il sache tout de suite que–

Il s'interrompt.

–Tu vois, reprend-il, c'est dingue.

Mais Remus n'est pas de nature à juger – il le regarde, là, tout tremblant dans sa couverture. Il regarde Sirius et il ne voit qu'un gosse aussi brisé que lui-même. Il ne demande pas pourquoi, comment, au final, parce que la réponse de Sirius est suffisante. Il n'y a pas toujours de pourquoi.

–J'peux encaisser, dit Remus.

–Désolé. Ça fait beaucoup pour un début de semaine.

–Oh, ça va. On s'y fait.

Ils se sourient.

–Je suis pas vraiment en position de te dire d'arrêter de faire ça, dit Remus. Quoi que ça puisse être.

Et qui est-il pour le faire, d'ailleurs ? Ils ont eu leur première vraie conversation il y a deux jours, ne se sont revus qu'une fois depuis. Sirius n'est qu'un garçon lointain que tout le monde croit connaître, une légende qu'on ébruite dans les couloirs, et Remus n'est rien de plus que rien. Et Sirius lui parle à lui, parce qu'il est là et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Mais c'est pas grave, Remus est comme ça.

–C'est pas que je m'en fous, reprend Remus. Ça... ça m'a fait peur, ok ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais totalement perdu, et ça m'a terrifié.

Sirius ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referme, indécis.

–T'as pas besoin de t'excuser un centième fois, dit Remus avec un demi-sourire. Ça va commencer à devenir embarrassant.

–En fait, dit Sirius en se levant doucement, j'allais plutôt te demander des fringues. Et une serviette. Parce que je pue, là, vraiment.

Ils éclatent tous les deux d'un petit rire nerveux, et Remus se lève pour passer devant Sirius et ouvrir son armoire. Les deux garçons font à peu près la même taille, et Remus a beau être plutôt maigrichon, ce n'est pas comme si ses vêtements étaient particulièrement près du corps, de toute façon, alors ça devrait aller. Il sort du placard un jean sombre, un simple pull noir et un caleçon, puis les tend à l'autre.

–Les douches sont au bout du couloir, dit-il.

–Merci, fait Sirius en attrapant les vêtements entre ses mains avec précautions.

–C'est normal.

–Non, je veux dire, merci. Pour tout. Pour m'avoir écouté, aussi.

Cette fois, son sourire est sincère.

–C'est normal, répète Remus.

Le sien aussi.

–T'avais pas grand-chose dans ton frigo, au fait.

 _Il se peut que j'oublie parfois de manger, et que je le fasse un peu exprès_.

–Ouais, désolé.

–Non, non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que maintenant, y'a presque plus rien. J'avais assez faim.

Et puis Sirius enlève le drap de par-dessus ses épaules, le dépose sur le lit et se dirige, en caleçon, vers la sortie de la chambre. Il pose sa main sur la poignée et il dit :

–Au fait, c'est qui qui passe du métal grec ? **(1)**

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius Black est de retour. Il a de nouveau l'air de lui-même, son sourire fourbe, sa barbe de trois jours et des hématomes sur le visage. James Potter a l'air de lui faire la gueule, sans que trop de monde ne sache pourquoi, même pas Peter.

Les deux semaines qui suivent passent incroyablement vite, malgré l'interminable flux de travaux à rendre et de tests à étudier que leurs donnent les professeurs à cette époque de l'année. Le temps s'améliore un peu à partir du premier mercredi, et c'est ce que tout le monde espère. Du bon temps pour sortir de chez soi et de sa tête pour avoir l'impression de vivre.

Remus et Sirius n'ont pas reparlé de ce qui s'est passé lundi, à deux heures du matin, et les plaies sur le visage de Black commencent à cicatriser – qui sait combien ont déjà disparu de sa peau avant celles-ci. Il raconte à tout le monde qu'il était bourré, qu'il est tombé de deux mètres de haut et qu'il s'est étalé sur le gravier. Depuis qu'il est revenu, lui, James et Peter sont venus déjeuner deux fois avec lui et Lily, sous le saule. Et à chaque fois que Sirius rit, son ventre se tord un peu. Il a quelque chose d'inexplicable dans son sourire.

Deux coups sont frappés à la porte de Remus. C'est Lily qui apparait dans l'encadrement, une main dans la poche de son jean bleu troué aux genoux, son portable dans l'autre, et les lacets de ses Chuck Taylor défaits.

–Toi, t'as oublié qu'on allait chez James, dit-elle.

On est vendredi.

–Oh.

–Ouais.

Elle rentre dans la chambre, faisant s'écarter son meilleur ami, pour se laisser rebondir mollement sur le matelas du lit. Ses doigts aux ongles peints en rose clair courent sur les taches de rousseur de son bras, un geste qu'elle répète toujours pratiquement à chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas en mouvement. Adossée au mur, elle dit :

–Ça va, hein. On a un peu le temps. J'espère juste que t'as rien prévu d'autre.

–J'ai pas de vie, Lily, rappelle-toi.

Le rire de la jeune fille est clair.

–Très bien, alors. C'est Peter qui nous conduit en voiture, au fait. Il faudra juste passer devant sa chambre avant de sortir et on s'en ira.

Remus sort des vêtements de son placard. Il se déshabille devant Lily, celle-ci postant des tweets en attendant – on entend ses ongles cliqueter contre l'écran tactile de son smartphone. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, Remus est en train de tenter de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux, abandonnant au bout de deux secondes.

–T'es beau, dit-elle.

* * *

La minuscule souris en peluche qui se balance du rétroviseur de la voiture fait vaciller les rayons du soleil couchant dans la Ford. Peter abaisse le pare-soleil devant lui pour leur éviter un accident. La lumière rend ses cheveux encore plus pâles, encore plus fins, et éclaire le rose de ses joues rondes. Il parle beaucoup et très vite, ses doigts aux ongles courts tapotant nerveusement sur le plastique du volant au rythme du rock garage un peu sale qui tourne dans la radio.

–James et Sirius parlent pas mal de vous, vous savez, dit-il de sa voix aiguë. Disent que vous êtes cools. Enfin, vous devez forcément l'être un peu si James vous invite... Quoique plein de gens viennent, des gens chiants, aussi, je suppose. Y'a toujours plein de gens chez lui. Mais vous, vous êtes cools.

Plein de gens, et oui, c'est vrai. La sensation un peu anxiogène qui va avec l'idée rattrape Remus, le prenant de court. _Plein de gens_.

–Enfin, vous vous connaissez depuis pas longtemps, non ? Avec les gars, j'veux dire. Pas qu'on vous ait jamais vus avant, hein, surtout que bon, James, il t'aime bien, Evans...

Lily pouffe de rire comme si elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

–Toi, tu les connais depuis longtemps ? Demande-t-elle.

–Depuis toujours. Presque. Depuis la maternelle, en fait. Enfin à ce moment là on était pas vraiment amis, je les aimais bien mais on parlait trop, et on a commencé à devenir potes vers la fin du primaire. Tout le monde voulait être pote avec eux, à l'époque, de toute façon.

Et c'est toujours le cas, au fond.

* * *

Tout le monde est dans le jardin, parce qu'il fait beau. Et il est déjà vingt-et-une heures, mais le ciel est encore clair, même si l'air est plutôt frais. Il y a du monde, chez James. Beaucoup de monde. Plus que n'importe où ou Remus a jamais osé mettre les pieds. Et c'est drôle, parce que la pensée qu'il pourrait facilement crever de peur une fois ici ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit une seule fois avant d'être dans la voiture. Il n'a même pas réfléchi quand il a accepté la proposition et putain, le jardin déborde de têtes inconnues et qu'est-ce qui lui a pris. Il sent la main réconfortante de Lily se poser dans son dos, parce qu'elle le connait trop bien.

Il y a un barbecue sur le côté et quelques filles en short en jean discutent avec des grands gestes en attendant que les morceaux de viande cuisent. Un feu de bois, au milieu du jardin, dégage une lumière orange et une vague odeur de brûlé qui se mêle à celle de l'air, rempli de fleurs, de chaleur et de tabac. Et par dessus les _na na na_ de la chanson des Beatles, il y a des rires, des cris, le bruit des briquets qu'on allume et le crépitement du feu.

Peter fait un grand geste pour attirer l'attention de James. Celui-ci arrive, suivi par Sirius, pour coller une grande accolade à son ami. Ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'ils se posent sur Lily, et il sourit à Remus.

–Ça va ? Dit-il en leur faisant la bise.

Lily remet une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

–Ça va, dit-elle.

Les garçons les emmènes vers le fond du jardin. Il y a une table avec une nappe en plastique épais à motifs fleuris bleus et par dessus, des bols de chips, des bouteilles déjà entamées, des assiettes en plastique remplies de gâteaux et de toasts par dizaines. Molly Prewett, cousine directe de Alice et par alliance de Sirius, vient faire la bise à Lily, un verre rempli d'un liquide rose pétillant dans une main et une poignée de chips dans l'autre. Elle repart aussi tôt plus loin, rejoindre Alice et la fille qui ébouriffe ses cheveux lilas avec un air séducteur au fond des yeux.

Il est vingt-et-une heures, bientôt, et le ciel tourne au bleu-mauve. Il n'y a qu'une brise légère, fraîche, pas l'ombre d'un vent de tornade ou d'un orage impromptu. Les beaux jours se font de plus en plus nombreux ces derniers jours, et aussi imprévisible que puisse être la météo anglaise, il se pourrait bien que le mauvais temps décide bientôt de prendre congé en ce milieu du mois de mai. Il serait temps, bon sang.

Sirius Black se pose à côté de Remus, contre la table, en face de James et Lily. Les articulations de ses doigts sont encore un peu abîmées et il lui reste la petite trace d'une cicatrice à la lèvre inférieure, malgré les jours qui passent. Des cicatrices sans doute plus vieilles encore sont visibles sur son visage, seulement si on y regarde de près. Des traits blancs, fins, qui coupent sa joue, son front, l'arcade de son nez. Quand Remus détache ses yeux des lignes sur sa peau et de ses longs cils noirs, James a un bras autour des épaules de Lily et les yeux qui rient. Peter attrape des bouteilles de bière brune sur la table et en tend une à chacun alors que Sirius propose des cigarettes de son paquet Djarum Black que seuls James et Remus acceptent.

–C'est cool que vous soyez là, fait James, les consonnes de ses mots mangées par la clope entre ses lèvres. Vous restez dormir ?

Sirius la lui allume tant bien que mal, puis il fait la même chose avec celle de Remus. Il tire sur la sienne et prend une gorgée de bière.

–Ça va dépendre de si Peter peut me reconduire chez moi pas trop tard, fait Lily. Les examens sont pas si loin que ça et mes parents ont accepté que je vienne à la seule condition que j'étudie tout le reste du week-end.

–Pour moi, y'a pas de problème, dit Peter en se servant dans le bol de chips paprika. T'façon, va bien falloir que je révise aussi si je veux avoir mon année.

–Mais tu vas l'avoir, ton année, fait James. Tu t'en es bien sorti jusque là, alors y'a pas de raison, non ? Et toi, Remus, tu restes ?

–Ouais, dit Remus. Ouais, pareil.

Il ne se sent pas le cœur à inventer des excuses bidon pour partir, ce soir, et puis il n'y aurait pas eu moyen de rentrer sans déranger personne, puisqu'ils sont venus dans la voiture de Peter et que le lycée n'est pas tout à fait à côté de la maison des Potter. Et puis de toute façon, il y a quelque chose dans l'air de ce soir qui dissipe les inquiétudes, qui enfouit un peu l'anxiété. La fumée des cigarettes noires, le ciel couleur pastel, la morsure légère d'un vent un peu plus chaud que d'habitude contre sa peau. La nuit est de paix et les planètes sont alignées. Il y a des choses qu'on explique pas.

Il y a un gout épicé au bout des lèvres de Remus lorsqu'il recrache la fumée de la Djarum.

–J'sais pas trop qui reste cette nuit, en fait.

–Vu le nombre de bouteilles sur la table, y'aura pas grand monde de reparti, si tu veux mon avis, fait Sirius.

–Ils dormiront dans le jardin, alors. Je veux pas avoir à nettoyer du vomi sur le canapé en cuir de mes parents.

Peter ne tourne pas au rouge tout de suite mais à en voir l'expression de son visage et la façon dont il manque de s'étrangler avec sa bière, il n'a pas besoin de ça pour qu'on sache qu'il est embarrassé.

–C'est arrivé _une_ fois, dit-il.

–Une fois, c'est déjà bien assez, rit James.

–Ils ont jamais rien remarqué, dit Sirius. On s'était démené pour le nettoyer, ce putain de canapé.

–Encore heureux qu'on s'était démené, ajoute James. Ils m'auraient cassé la gueule.

–Je sais pas exactement ce que t'as fait de pire ce soir-là, fait Sirius à Peter. Cette histoire de vomi ou escalader les gouttières puis te foutre à poil sur le toit.

–Eh, se défend Peter. En ce qui me concerne, je trouve ça plutôt cool.

–Je suis d'accord avec lui, acquiesce Potter. C'était génial.

–Vous êtes des barges, fait Lily, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire depuis que cette conversation a dérapé.

–Je savais même pas qu'il était possible de tenir l'alcool encore moins bien que toi, fait Remus dans sa direction.

–Je t'emmerde, Lupin, sourit-elle.

La musique s'arrête et James, le rire encore présent sur son visage, se tourne pour savoir pourquoi. A peine deux secondes plus tard, on crie de façon incohérente : une chanson, une chanson, une chanson. Il soupire, amusé, et aussitôt Lily se tourne vers lui avec un regard malicieux, et elle lui dit :

–Il faudrait pas décevoir tes fans, Potter, dit-elle. Se défiler, c'est mal vu et pas très sport.

James roule des yeux.

–Si c'est toi qui le dit, Evans.

Et il adresse un regard complice à Sirius et à Peter et il dit :

–On va chercher les guitares ?

–Allez-y, dit Sirius. Je finis, ajoute-t-il en désignant sa clope encore à moitié entière.

Les deux autres s'en vont avec une cadence quasi précipitée, James laissant sa cigarette à Lily. Ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire, elle regarde un instant autour d'elle et l'offre au premier type qu'elle voit, puis elle court après les garçons, rentrés dans la maison. Derrière, les gens crient, contents qu'ils sont d'avoir convaincu le petit groupe.

–Tu va jouer ? Demande Remus, sa voix se frayant un chemin par-dessus les autres.

–De la guitare, peut-être, répond Sirius en regardant vaguement dans la direction des gens. J'en sais rien. Je sais même pas ce qu'ils veulent. Quelqu'un nous a demandé où en était le groupe tout à l'heure et James a eu le malheur de dire que s'ils voulaient, on pouvait leur faire quelque chose. Sauf qu'en vrai, ça reste assez rudimentaire. Ça va être barbare.

–Mais oui, fait Remus. C'est ça. Dégueulasse, j'suis sur.

–T'as pas encore entendu.

–Toi non plus.

Sirius sourit. Ils tirent tous les deux sur les Djarum, et le parfum agressif envahit à nouveau les poumons de Remus.

–C'est assez fort, dit-il à l'intention de Sirius. Tes cigarettes.

–Je sais, fait-celui-ci avec un sourire en coin, des nuages grisâtres s'échappant de sa bouche à mesure qu'il parle. C'est aromatisé au clou de girofle, en fait. Ça plait pas à tout le monde et pour tout te dire, je trouve moi-même ça assez dégueulasse. Mais je peux plus m'en passer. **(2)**

Il y a des choses qu'on explique pas.

James et Peter sortent du garage cinq minutes plus tard, Lily sur leur pas, le premier avec deux guitares sous les épaules et le second avec un djembé sous le bras. Lorsqu'ils s'installent autour du feu, suivis de Sirius et Remus, il explique que c'est parce que « je pouvais pas ramener ma batterie ». Sirius prend l'une des guitares sur ses genoux et il lance un regard dépité à Remus, qui s'assied sur l'herbe à côte de lui. Lily, elle, prend place à côté de James, enlevant la chemise à carreaux bleu marine une fois à proximité de la chaleur, et elle se retrouve en débardeur blanc. Potter, lui, ne sort pas sa guitare tout de suite. Il fait signe aux deux autres de commencer quelque chose.

La guitare et la rythmique de _Wonderwall_ se fondent dans l'air et quand James commence à chanter, Lily pose sa tête sur ses genoux et elle regarde vers le ciel. Remus pique le paquet de Djarum qui dépasse du blouson de Sirius, en boule par terre, et il essaie d'allumer une cigarette dans le feu, manquant de la brûler et ses doigts avec. Il réussit cependant, et la porte à ses lèvres. Sirius lui adresse un sourire moqueur mais gentil, puis il rejoint James au chant pour le refrain.

La nuit est de paix et les planètes sont alignées.

* * *

Lundi, à la pause déjeuner, Lily et James se dirigent vers leur saule – _leur_ saule – main dans la main. Sirius et Peter, qui sont déjà là avec Remus, se donnent des coups de coudes.

–Je te l'avais dit, fait le blond.

–T'avais rien dit du tout, proteste l'autre. « Vu comment c'est parti, Evans a pas l'air de t'apprécier des masses », que tu disais.

–C'était avant son anniversaire !

–Comme si tu te rappelais quoi que ce soit de son anniversaire. T'étais complètement à côté de tes pompes, mon pauvre gars.

–N'importe quoi. Et puis, faut pas être un génie pour avoir vu qu'ils ont commencé à se rapprocher après, quand même.

–N'empêche que c'est moi qui l'avait dit, à la base. Je l'ai toujours su.

Remus rit, et il dit :

–Ça va, vous vous amusez bien ? Non parce que je peux vous laisser vous répéter les mêmes choses inlassablement pendant des heures encore mais ça devient un peu lassant.

Les deux garçons tournent le regard vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu anticiper quoi que ce soit, Remus finit dans l'herbe.

* * *

Remus et Lily passent leur mercredi après-midi tous les deux, décidant qu'ils ont besoin d'une pause dans leurs révisions. C'est aussi l'idée des garçons, mais ils ne sont pas là parce qu'ils ont décidé d'en profiter pour répéter quelques chansons.

Lily serre la paille transparente qui sort de son gobelet entre deux doigts. Elle a payé un muffin au myrtilles pour Remus, qui fait de son mieux pour le manger, tant bien que mal et par petits morceaux, entre deux gorgées de thé glacé. Le café se vide petit à petit, à mesure que les étudiants à l'intérieur décident de rentrer chez eux pour se donner bonne conscience. Une fois dans leur chambre, ils ouvriront leurs cours, histoire de dire qu'ils ont fait quelque chose, et n'y toucheront pas avant le lendemain. On est à la mi-mai et c'est un peu le cas de tout le monde. Les examens sont suffisamment proches pour culpabiliser de ne rien faire mais pas assez pour réellement se mettre à flipper. Alors ils sont là, Remus et Lily, presque seuls au milieu du premier Starbucks qu'ils ont trouvé. Au diable la bonne conscience.

–Au diable Severus, dit Remus.

Aussi.

–Ouais, dit Lily.

Elle met le plus de fermeté possible dans sa voix, mais la préoccupation se lit sur son visage et elle n'est pas convaincue, définitivement. Elle mord dans son cookie, essayant de ne pas regarder vers Snape et ses nouveaux potes, au fond du café.

–C'est vrai, dit-elle. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'empêcher de vivre pour lui. Après tout, il est quoi, à part un ancien ami de longue date qui m'a soutenue pendant toute mon enfance alors que ma sœur était si infecte avec moi que ça m'empêchait toute relation sociale en primaire...

–Lily.

–Non, mais je suis très sérieuse. J'ai dit _ancien_. Il a été adorable pendant dix ans, il a tout fait pour moi, vraiment. Et je lui ai pardonné son comportement grossier en ta présence quand toi et moi on est devenus amis, je lui ai pardonné les remarques abjectes vers toute personne qui n'était pas moi... Je lui ai aussi pardonné de traiter James de sale petit con à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, mais ça, c'est probablement parce que moi aussi, je le traitais de sale petit con. Et j'aurais pas du lui pardonner, d'ailleurs, mais je l'ai fait parce que malgré tout ça, malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours été un type bizarre, je l'aimais beaucoup, et qu'il était là quand j'avais personne d'autre.

Elle aspire une quantité astronomique de sa boisson, vidant le gobelet de moitié d'un seul coup, sous l'emprise des nerfs.

–Mais tout ça, ça sert à rien si c'est pour être un connard ensuite, s'emporte-t-elle. J'ai pas à tout laisser passer sous le seul prétexte qu'autrefois, il était pas aussi détestable.

Si toutes les raisons citées auparavant en plus du fait de ne pas lui adresser la parole depuis des mois n'ont pas suffi à Lily pour qualifier Severus Snape de détestable, il semble que lui cracher dessus alors qu'elle et James sortaient de cours ensemble le soit. Et si James, lui, avait déjà toutes les raisons du monde de l'appeler ainsi, cet évènement lui a au moins servi d'excuses pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans « son énorme pif » et clamer, une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, que « c'était une réponse à un acte de violence envers la plus belle fille du monde ». Remus et Sirius l'attendaient tous les deux derrière la porte et James parlait si fort qu'ils ont quasiment tout entendu. Lily aurait peut-être pu sourire à cette phrase si elle n'était pas aussi accablée de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

–Tu diras pas que je t'aurais pas prévenu, fait Remus, émiettant presque son gâteau à force d'en faire des petits morceaux.

–Je sais, je sais, soupire Lily.

Il met une myrtille dans sa bouche.

–Je dis ça, mais au fond, je comprends, tu sais. Si tu décidais de te comporter comme une connasse du jour au lendemain, je pense pas que ça me suffirait pour te laisser tomber. Parce que tu serais toujours toi, et que je pourrais pas te laisser partir de ma vie comme ça.

Lily joue avec ses ongles et regarde dans le vide, quelque part vers le milieu de la table. Depuis le moment où ils ont commencé à parler de l'incident, leurs regards ne se sont pas croisés une seule fois. Remus jette un œil au fond du café. Severus détourne le regard mais Avery et Mulciber lui font des doigts d'honneur.

–T'es courageuse, tu sais, poursuit-il. C'est dur de se détacher de quelqu'un qu'on a autant aimé.

Et c'est parce que depuis tout à l'heure, une larme se fraie progressivement un chemin à travers son œil, et que maintenant, elle coule à toute allure sur sa joue. Lily l'essuie, d'un revers de main.

–Merci, dit-elle.

Elle regarde enfin Remus.

–Vraiment, merci.

Ses grands yeux verts sont un peu mouillés mais son sourire est sincère.

–Assez parlé de moi, fait-elle en posant ses coudes nus sur la table. Comment tu vas, toi ? Je te demande jamais comment tu vas.

–Tu me demandes tout le temps comment je vais.

–Parce que tu me le dis jamais.

Remus fait tourner son gobelet à lui, encore plein au tiers. Il y a écrit « Raimus » dessus, parce que le serveur a mal orthographié son nom. Il boit un peu de thé glacé.

–Ça va, dit Remus.

–Tu vois, soupire Lily. Tu me dis jamais rien. Je passe mon temps à te raconter mes histoires, mêmes celles qui servent un peu à rien, et je sais jamais ce qui se passe de ton côté.

–Y'a pas grand chose qui se passe dans ma vie.

–Y'a Sirius Black qui se passe dans ta vie. C'est déjà pas mal.

Remus s'étouffe.

–Pardon ?

–Oh, me prends pas pour une conne. Ça se voit à crever, que vous vous plaisez.

–Ce type est réputé pour flirter avec tout le monde, donc déjà, je pense pas que je lui _plaise_ en particulier ou quoi que ce soit, et même, en admettant une seule seconde que ce soit le cas, tu penses pas qu'il y aurait été plus franchement s'il voulait quoi que ce soit ? Quelque chose de plus annonciateur que me parler, en fait, tout simplement, parce que c'est à peu près tout ce qu'on fait, du coup ça me pousse à me demander ce que tu vois là-dedans qui puisse s'apparenter à du flirt, vraiment.

–Il te fait pas de rentre-dedans parce qu'il veut pas aller trop vite, brusquer les choses ou quoi que ce soit. Il veut faire ça bien. Et puis comme t'as l'air du type le plus flippé du monde, ça doit pas aider, et il a peur de faire une connerie.

–Toi et tes conclu–

–James me l'a dit.

Oh. Remus pose son gobelet sur la table au ralenti. _Oh._

–J'aurais vraiment préféré pas te le dire comme ça, que ça se fasse tout seul. Mais t'es tellement buté que tu t'en serais jamais rendu compte si je te l'avais pas dit.

Putain.

–Et là, je suis sure que tu me crois pas, hein ? « Pourquoi Sirius _fucking_ Black s'emmerderait à essayer de construire quelque chose de correct avec un type insignifiant comme moi ». Je te connais trop, mon petit Lupin. Mais au final, t'as peut-être raison. Si James m'avait rien dit, j'aurais déduit tout ça toute seule, alors crois-moi, c'est pas des conneries : ça se voit.

Remus ne dit rien. _Boys Don't Cry_ entre les murs du Starbucks. Une reprise, d'une actrice connue.

–T'as pas nié, fait Lily après avoir fini son frappé d'une traite.

–Quoi ?

–Qu'il te plaisait. T'as rejeté le fait que lui, il pourrait être attiré par toi, mais pour toi-même, t'as pas nié.

Remus soupire, mais il sourit.

–Va te faire voir.

Il est vingt heures passées lorsque Remus et Lily décident finalement de rentrer. Ils marchent quelques minutes dans la même direction, puis Lily doit prendre à droite pour attendre son bus. Elle se hisse un peu pour embrasser Remus sur la joue, et il décide de lui rendre. Elle lui fait signe de la main en s'éloignant, des pétales roses qui se détachent des cerisiers pour voler un peu partout coincés dans ses cheveux.

Et puis dans le dortoir, il fait noir. Comme d'habitude. Même la porte d'Alice, qui d'habitude, demeure grand ouverte, est fermée. Aussi, à cause de l'obscurité, Remus ne voit pas les taches, par terre. Il ne les remarque qu'une fois rentré dans sa chambre. Rouge sombre sur gris clair. Et puis il remarque Sirius, dos à lui, debout devant la fenêtre, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire là. Puis il se retourne.

Il a les cheveux humides, comme la dernière fois, sauf qu'il ne pleut pas. C'est du sang, qui dégouline de sa tempe, qui rend les mèches noires encore plus sombres. C'est du sang partout sur son t-shirt qui à bien y regarder, n'est plus du tout blanc. C'est du sang sur ses mains, c'est du sang par terre, du sang partout.

Il y a des gouttes qui tombent de ses poings fermés, et une petite flaque qui s'est formée à ses pieds.

–Putain.

C'est tout ce que Remus trouve à dire. Ses doigts se desserrent de la lanière de son sac à dos et il tombe par terre en même temps qu'une perle de sang.

–Je suis désolé, dit Sirius.

–Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

–Je voulais juste... Je sais pas, il s'est rien passé encore une fois mais je voulais– Remus, je suis désolé.

Il a fallu, évidemment, qu'il aille chercher la merde.

Remus ferme la porte derrière lui pour s'adosser dessus, se donner un semblant d'équilibre. Son corps serait tout à fait capable de le lâcher là, maintenant, il pourrait se retrouver par terre, les genoux pliés devant lui, mais il résiste.

–T'en as mis partout, il dit.

Sirius ne s'excuse pas, très probablement parce qu'il se doute que s'il le fait encore une fois ce sera de trop, et à raison. Mais son regard veut tout dire, même si Remus ne le regarde pas. Les taches de sang sur son haut font des étoiles, les traînées, des comètes.

–Je... Ouais, je vais nettoyer.

–Tu sais où trouver une serviette, dit Remus. Et les douches.

L'autre le regarde avec des questions dans les yeux.

–Va te laver, dit Remus. On nettoiera tout ça après.

Sirius acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête après un court moment d'absence. Il atteint l'armoire et l'ouvre précautionneusement, du bout des doigts, pour ne pas la salir et peut-être aussi un peu par peur de la casser. Remus s'écarte de la porte pour laisser passer Sirius, une serviette déjà un peu sale entre les mains.

Il se passe plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles il reste là, debout, devant sa porte, à écouter les pas de Sirius s'éloigner dans le couloir. Ses poings sont serrés, fort, et son cœur bat dans ses tempes. C'est con, parce qu'il aurait probablement pu dire quelque chose d'autre, de mieux placé, de réconfortant. Il ne lui a jamais rien dit de réconfortant ou d'utile, si ce n'est qu'il ne le jugeait pas. Il ne s'en donne pas le droit, peut-être, parce que Sirius et lui se connaissent à peine, ne sont même pas amis, et de quel droit, bordel, se comporterait-il de la sorte avec lui. Il ne s'en donne jamais le droit, avec personne, sauf avec Lily, peut-être, parce qu'elle est la seule personne du monde en qui il ait une absolue confiance, parce qu'il a réussi, par un miracle inexplicable, à chasser de son esprit cette petite voix qui lui dit « peut-être qu'elle me déteste ». Remus n'arrive pas à parler parce que c'est comme ça. Même si la vérité, c'est que son monde s'est écroulé, et s'écroule encore aujourd'hui, à cause de la gueule cassée de Sirius Black, à cause du sang sur ses mains et dans ses cheveux. C'est que ses yeux se brouillent parce qu'il ne veut pas voir ça, il ne veut pas voir se briser ce garçon intouchable, il veut qu'il soit fort et qu'il ait une vraie vie. C'est qu'il pourrait lui prendre les mains, s'il s'écoutait. S'il s'écoutait, il lui dirait de plus jamais faire ça, de plus jamais se battre, il lui mettrait un coup de poing et puis il embrasserait ses joues salées de larmes, ses lèvres amères de sang. S'il s'écoutait, il sortirait de sa chambre, et il le rejoindrait dans les douches.

Remus se rend compte qu'il n'a pas donné de quoi s'habiller à Sirius. C'est ce dont il essaie de se convaincre alors qu'il se dirige d'un pas hésitant vers la source des bruits d'eau qui coule, des vêtements propres déjà froissés entre ses doigts serrés. Il se répète qu'il y a une raison à ce qu'il rejoigne Sirius, qu'il n'y va pas guidé par une envie irrépressible d'être près de lui quoi qu'il arrive parce que c'est tout ce qu'il veut faire sans le pouvoir.

–C'est moi, dit-il en rentrant dans les douches.

Comme si ça avait le moindre sens. Sirius émet un _oh_ qui résonne contre le carrelage des murs, et alors qu'il va s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lavabo, Remus voit sa silhouette vague nue bouger derrière le verre brouillé de la vitre. A côté de la chaise, il y a le tas de vêtements ensanglantés. C'est un miracle que personne d'autre ne soit en train de prendre sa douche à huit heures du soir parce qu'à y réfléchir un peu, ce serait un putain de désastre que quelqu'un voit ça.

–J'avais oublié de te donner des vêtements, dit Remus suffisamment fort pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre. J'en ai ramené.

Sirius se retourne dans la douche. Il le regarde, même si ce qu'il voit de lui se résume à des taches indistinctes et qu'il en est de même pour l'autre. Il ne voit même pas ses yeux. Il le regarde.

–Merci, dit-il avant de se retourner.

Il est de nouveau dos à lui, mais Remus le regarde toujours. Il imagine les lignes sèches et cassées de ses épaules et de son dos.

–Merci, vraiment, répète-t-il. Sincèrement. Et je veux pas que tu penses que je profite de toi, ou quoi que ce soit.

Les côtes de Remus se serrent.

–Ça va, dit-il.

C'est lui qui devrait dire quelque chose. Il devrait le réconforter, ou au moins ne pas le laisser dans un silence embarrassant qui le force à se justifier alors que merde, il n'a pas à le faire. Remus le laisserait venir chez lui autant qu'il le voudrait, même si ses mains tremblent à chaque fois qu'il le voit avec son sang sur la figure et celui d'un autre sur ses mains, c'est pas grave, il s'y fera.

–Je vais repartir, reprend Sirius précipitamment. Rentrer chez James. Je sais pas si il y a encore des bus à cette heure, mais j'appellerais un taxi.

Il s'y habituera.

–Reste.

Il s'habituera à Sirius Black. Sirius et ses cheveux longs constamment dans son visage. Sirius et ses Djarum Black dégueulasses. Sirius et ses yeux gris fumée.

–Quoi ?

Soit il l'a chuchoté, soit ce qu'il a dit semble invraisemblable. Alors Remus se lève pour s'approcher de la cabine, s'y collant presque. Et il répète :

–Reste.

La vitre coulisse et Sirius, devant ses yeux, le regarde avec ses cils mouillés. Il y a deux mains humides qui se posent de chaque côté de sa nuque. Des gouttes d'eau font leur chemin sous son t-shirt alors que les lèvres de Sirius s'écrasent maladroitement contre les siennes.

L'eau se fracasse sur le sol de la douche avec la force d'un orage d'été.

Il le tire à l'intérieur de la cabine, sans se soucier une seule seconde du fait qu'il soit encore tout habillé. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau et ceux de Remus s'accrochent dans ses cheveux.

C'est ce à quoi il ressemble, Sirius. Un orage d'été.

* * *

Cette fois, quand ils se réveillent, les draps ne sentent pas le sang séché. Ça sent juste un peu la nuit et la transpiration, parce qu'ils ont dormi l'un contre l'autre, que leurs peaux étaient collées.

Remus, contre le mur, sent Sirius bouger à côté de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrent avec peine pour voir que l'autre jeune homme ramasse le pantalon, par terre. Celui qu'il n'a même pas mis hier, parce qu'ils ont traversé le couloir à poil sous une seule serviette avec les vêtements propres d'un côté et les sales de l'autre en riant comme des cons.

–Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dit Sirius.

Remus n'est pas encore assez réveillé pour que ses sens se mettent vraiment en alarme. Aussi, la chaleur insoutenable de l'angoisse ne lui monte pas tout de suite à la tête, même s'il est bien conscient qu'il est en train de vivre le coup classique du coup d'un soir qui s'en va, parce que bon, c'était bien sympa mais c'était un peu une erreur et j'ai autre chose à foutre, on se voit demain et on fait comme si il s'était rien passé, la bise. Son cœur se serre quand même un peu, parce que Remus est comme ça.

–Hé, flippe pas, fais Sirius en se levant pour enfiler le pantalon – sans sous-vêtement. Il est même pas six heures du mat', mais j'avais une envie monstrueuse de fumer et il fallait que je me rachète des cigarettes.

Il ne prend pas la peine de mettre un t-shirt, se contentant de refermer son éternel blouson en cuir, des fois qu'on l'arrêterait pour attentat à la pudeur.

Il se penche par dessus le lit. Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de Remus.

–Je reviens.

Et Remus se rendort après avoir marmonné quelque chose comme _grouille-toi_ , mais on n'en est pas sur parce que c'était plus un grognement qu'autre chose.

* * *

Son téléphone vibre sur la chaise, en face de la cabine, mais Remus ne l'entend pas, sous la douche. Il masse sa nuque douloureuse, fait craquer ses os. Sa tête est lourde mais son cœur léger.

De l'autre côté du fil, Lily murmure : réponds. Elle dit : _répondsrépondsrépondsputainréponds_. Quand Remus ne répond pas au bout du troisième appel, elle se résout à lui laisser un message. Sa voix paniquée qui dit : Remus, il faut que tu me rappelles. Elle dit : Sirius est à l'hôpital. Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture.

* * *

Blanc.

Néons, murs, draps. Blancs. Tout est blanc. Sauf peut-être eux, là, autour du lit au milieu de la chambre. La chemise en plaid rouge sombre de James, les cheveux roux décoiffés de Lily, la veste marron de Peter, le t-shirt bleu de Remus. Et puis aussi, au centre, cette espèce de blouse informe vert pâle dégueulasse qu'ils mettent au patients. Dedans : Sirius. Sirius encore plus fracassé qu'avant. C'était difficile à imaginer, pourtant – comme si tout le monde n'avait déjà pas assez eu peur pour lui, putain. Mais cette fois, personne ne lui en veut d'avoir fait le con, même si c'est pas sa faute. James marmonne un _tu l'auras cherché_ , vite fait, avant de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas lui casser plus d'os. Il parait que c'est une histoire de karma.

–Désolé, dit Sirius.

–Oh, pitié, soupire Remus.

Il laisse Sirius l'attirer contre lui sans trop quoi savoir faire de ses mains. Il finit par les poser délicatement dans son dos, se demandant où, exactement, a-t-on mal après un accident de piéton. Il le serrerait plus fort s'il le pouvait. Il plongerait son nez dans son cou pour sentir son odeur de pluie, sa peau sèche sous ses lèvres. Mais il ne peut pas, alors il laisse juste Sirius sourire contre son cou, et ça lui va.

–Je te jure, dit James, que si tu retournes te faire taper dessus volontairement après ça, c'est moi qui te casse la gueule. Et là, t'auras plus envie, vraiment.

Sirius rit en s'éloignant de Remus, laissant cependant toujours un bras autour de sa taille. Ça a quelque chose d'étrange, et tout ça pourrait bien être un rêve. Après tout, on est encore tôt dans la matinée, et la situation est bien trop surréelle pour exister. Mais la chaleur de la peau nue de Sirius transperce à travers sa veste et son t-shirt. Il est là. Ils sont tous là.

–Mon père est psy, fait Lily.

Lily, elle a les cheveux en pétard et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle a le visage fatigué de quelqu'un à qui il ne faut pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour être en forme mais qui en a passé trop à s'inquiéter. Elle porte un t-shirt Arctic Monkeys noir, trop grand pour elle, qui doit appartenir à James, et un pantalon de pyjama. Lily a été la première à arriver à l'hôpital. Il parait qu'en courant, il lui a fallu moins de quinze minutes pour y arriver.

–J'ai pas besoin de-

–Tu te tais, fait-elle. Tu vas te réfugier chez mon meilleur ami après t'être battu pour le plaisir de prendre des coups et d'en donner, tu vas pas me faire le coup du « j'ai pas besoin d'aide ». Que ce soit à mon paternel où à quelqu'un d'autre, faut que t'en parles, Sirius.

–Tes parents sont pété de thunes, ajouté Peter. Ca te donne de quoi te la payer. L'aide, je veux dire.

–Et je sais que c'est des connards, fait James, mais t'as refusé de toucher à la pension mensuelle qu'ils t'envoient depuis deux ans si ce n'est pour faire les courses, t'acheter des clopes et une nouvelle paire de bottes, et c'était juste parce que les autres ont fini dans l'étang. Ca fait un sacré paquet.

Il se passe un moment pendant lequel personne ne dit rien. C'est bizarre, parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui parle, quand c'est eux. Et puis Sirius soupire, de l'un de ces soupirs un peu détendus et amusés, presque un rire.

–Ouais, dit-il. J'ai besoin d'aide.

* * *

Plus tard, Sirius insiste pour que tout le monde reparte en cours et eux, ils ne veulent pas, mais ils finissent par accepter lorsqu'ils comprennent qu'il n'arrivera pas à faire changer d'avis à Remus et que lui, il restera là toute la journée, de toute façon.

Remus pousse la chaise roulante sur le petit chemin entre les carrés d'herbes bien coupée devant l'hôpital. Il n'est pas vraiment sur qu'il ait le droit de faire ça – faire sortir un patient de l'enceinte du bâtiment sans autorisation. Mais par chance, aucun des employés qu'ils ont croisé dans les couloirs interminables ne leur en a tenu rigueur. Peut-être ont-il pensé qu'ils l'avait, l'autorisation.

–P'tain, il fait à nouveau moche, grogne Sirius. Fallait vraiment compléter ce début de journée de merde. J'ai même pas pu acheter mes clopes, du coup.

En effet, le ciel est gris au dessus d'eux. Mais l'air est chaud, semblable à celui des semaines ayant précédé.

La famille de Sirius n'est pas là et ne viendra pas. Il a évoqué le sujet à la rigolade et de façon évasive, laissant subtilement entendre que _de toute façon je m'en fous, c'est que des connards mal baisés_. Mais peut-être que c'est un peu douloureux, au fond. Peut-être que Sirius s'est toujours senti seul. Et Remus, qui a pourtant un mal fout à se trouver à sa place quelque part, est exactement là où il doit être.

–Ça, ça tombe plutôt bien, dit Remus.

Les yeux de Black s'illuminent lorsqu'il sort de la poche de sa veste un petit paquet de Djarum et un briquet, qui, même si loin d'avoir autant de classe que le zippo plaqué or volé au père de Sirius, mais il fait son travail. Aussi, Remus s'en sert pour allumer une cigarette qu'il tend à Sirius, et une autre qu'il garde pour lui. Même si il les trouve toujours un peu écœurantes, même si moralement parlant, offrir du tabac à un convalescent n'est pas très bien vu. C'est pour la beauté du geste.

–T'es un Saint, fait Sirius.

Le beauté du geste. La laideur du monde. La fragilité de cet instant.

Remus en profite. Il pose ses lèvres sur sa joue, doucement, mais l'autre se tourne pour l'embrasser. Et puis Remus chuchote, contre ses lèvres :

–Je sais.

* * *

 **(1)** Si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un, y'a un groupe de métal grec qui s'appelle Rotting Christ. C'est à peu près le seul et unique du genre que je connaisse, parce que mon amie Eva me fait faire des découvertes musicales cools.

 **(2)** En fait j'ai jamais fumé de Djarum donc je sais pas si c'est mauvais donc si quelqu'un a déjà essayé, ça m'intéresse.


End file.
